


Scared

by lostgirl966



Series: Zadison [5]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AHS, AHS Coven, F/F, Fluff, Love Confession, fluffy fluff, madison x zoe, zadison, zoe x madison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Madison is sacred to admit her feelings for Zoe





	Scared

Madison had been distance with Zoe for days. She had hardly spoken a word to her girlfriend and had barely even looked at her, and Zoe was beginning to get frustrated. That is why she sought Madison out on a late afternoon after classes were over. Zoe found her girlfriend on the front porch with a bottle of whiskey and a lit cigarette. **  
**

Madison rocked back and forth in one of the white rocking chairs that sat looking out onto the street. As Zoe approached she took a swig of her drink.

“Why weren’t you at dinner?” Zoe asked folding her arms not knowing exactly what to do with her body. Was Madison upset with her? Had she done something wrong? She had to find out.

“Wanted to drink my dinner,” Madison smirked.

“Why have you been so distant lately, and frankly drinking so much?”

Madison stopped rocking and put out her cigarette in the ashtray that sat on top of the nearby small glass table. She didn’t look up at Zoe; instead, she took another sip of whiskey.

“I can’t stand this coldness from you,” Zoe said kneeling down and holding onto Madison’s legs. “I want to know what happened. What did I do?”

Finally, Madison turned her head and locked eyes with Zoe. Her brows raised and head tilted to the side. “Do? Zoe, you didn’t do anything. Well… Not really.”

“What does that mean Maddie?”

Madison sighed and lifted the bottle to her lips but Zoe took it away and placed it out of reach. “You really wanna know?”

“Yes I do,” Zoe said firmly.

“I think I’m in love with you, and that scares the hell out of me.”

A smile flashed across Zoe’s lips. “You love me?”

Madison nodded as her eyes began to water ever so slightly.

“Why are you so scared Maddie? Please, you can tell me.”

Another deep sigh escaped her lips. “Because I’ve never felt this way about anyone before Zoe. What if… What if I mess up and what if I’m not good enough for you.” Madison then stood and she walked to the railing and stared out onto the street in front of her.

Zoe followed her to the railing standing beside her. “Madison I feel the same way. I love you. I’ve just been waiting to tell you cause I was nervous.”

Madison’s head turned quickly to look up at her girlfriend. “Really?”

“Yes,” Zoe said using her hands to turn Madison’s shoulder so that they were facing each other. “I’m scared too, Maddie. But if we do this together we don’t have to be so scared.”

Madison looked into Zoe’s eyes and smiled. She then stood on tiptoe and captured Zoe’s lips in a passionate kiss.

Queenie’s voice came from the doorway. “Eww get a room you too.”

The two broke apart blushing and grinning like idiots. Then Madison spoke up. “Hey, I have a right to kiss my girlfriend! We love each other after all!”

Zoe beamed.

“Oh my god, you finally said it?” Queenie rushed back inside shouting. “Coco you owe me five bucks!”


End file.
